Wendi Dursley, First Year Witch
by xThatWriterGirlx
Summary: When Dudley turns up on Harry's doorstep, he has no choice but to help him. However, this is more then Harry could have ever imagined. Follow Wendi Dursley, first year witch's adventures through Hogwarts. Please R&R! K for safety
1. Wendi

Chapter One: Wendi

Harry Potter flopped down on the couch, exhausted.

It had been a long day, and Harry was ready to relax, talk to Ginny, and maybe even have a nice cup of tea. "Hello, Harry. Hard day at the Auror Office?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. Today they tested us on our ability to think fast in difficult situations." Harry sighed loudly "Throughout the day they kept throwing random stuff at us to do, while we were running errands for them." He sat up straight. "Do you know how hard it is to test wands while different objects are haphazardly being thrown at you from different directions?"

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe it would be better if you-"

"I'm not going to give up! I can do this; we only have a few more days of training. I've been working for this for almost three years!" Harry interrupted her.

"I just thought, maybe you should take a break, relax... As soon as the Battle of Hogwarts had ended, you right away were called to help fix the castle. And, I mean, with Tonks and Remus..." she trailed off at the look on Harry's face.

"I can handle it." he said, brusquely.

"But... maybe you should take some time off. Not that you should quit." she said, quickly, "but ask the Head of the Auror Department if you could take a break. Spend some time with the kids. I'm sure she'll get it."

"Because McGonagall has always been so understanding." Harry said sarcastically.

"She knows what you've been through!"

"Well, she didn't become Head of the _Auror Department _to be lenient. She's even stricter, if anything!"

"Harry... you need to take a break. Ever since you were eleven, and had to save the Sorcerer's Stone.... Even before, that, dealing with the Dursleys. I mean the kids need you! They'll be starting Hogwarts soon..."

Harry sighed.

"I know, I know, you're right. I'll ask McGonagall for the next few days off, and I'll finish the tests next week. I do have to see the kids off at the station." Ginny smiled at him. "You should go to bed." she said. Harry nodded, stood up and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Then, he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow...

The next morning, as Harry was quietly having his breakfast and reading the _Daily Prophet_, there came a loud pounding noise that could mean only one thing- Albus, James and Lily had woken up. Sure enough, a few seconds later, James came, pounding down the stairs in his new sneakers, Albus following him with a yawn. A few seconds later, Lily climbed down the stairs holding a big teddy bear.

"What's for breakfast?" asked James, hopping on to one of the wooden chairs in the bright kitchen. The walls were a bright, cheery yellow, and had all different kinds of interesting things hung up on the wall. Mostly there were pictures of children who, throughout the different photos, got older and older.

On the front of the _Daily Prophet_ Harry was reading, there was a picture of a tall, black man with a gold earring. The headline announced _Kingsley to be New Minister of Magic_.

Albus scrambled on to the chair next to him, and then helped Lily climb up next to him.

"Eggs and toast." answered Ginny, tipping a pan full of scrambled eggs on to five plates. Meanwhile, five pieces of perfectly toasted bread popped out of the toaster, and magically flew across the room, landing on the plates. "Here you go!" she said as she leaned over and handed each of the kids a plate. She then took the last two plates and went to sit between Lily and Harry. Within moments, the kitchen was full of the usual breakfast sounds.

"Mom, James has more eggs than me!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Nuh-uh! Besides, I'm older!"

"So? I'm younger!"

"Well, at least I'm in Gryffindor." James said with the air of someone who had just won an argument.

"I will be, too!" Albus insisted.

"Maybe... maybe not..." said James, wickedly.

"I will!" Albus didn't sound so sure anymore.

"James! Stop antagonizing your brother. Albus, you both have the same amount of eggs. Lily! Put down that piece of toast!"

Lily immediately put down the bread she had been holding, a guilty look on her face.

"But, Mom-" Albus started. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Who...?"

"Not Ron or Hermione." confirmed Harry. "They're coming later. I spoke to Ron last night."

"Luna?" guessed Ginny.

"There's only one way to find out." said Harry, putting the _Daily Prophet_ on the table, and standing up. He opened the door.

"Can we help-" he started, and then stopped, a confused look on his face. Ginny stood up and joined him. A rather large, blonde man stood there, looking harried. He nervously spun his hat around, his fingers following the brim. Ginny didn't recognize him. Harry, by the look on his face, did.

"Dudley?!" he gasped. Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Come in!" Harry moved aside, after a moment of shock, attempting to be a good host. Harry saw Dudley's eyes take in the moving pictures on the walls, the broomsticks littering the floor, the giggling plant, the carpet that had changed in a second from dark blue to light brown, and the bright blue kitten that had just wandered in. His lip curled in obvious disgust. Dudley had never liked magic- he took after his parents. Harry wondered what he was doing there. He had given Dudley his address several years ago, never really expecting him to actually turn up. He had given it to him 'in case of emergency'.

Harry's house was nestled at the end of Willow Lane, in Godric's Hollow. Most of the neighbors were witches and wizards, which was good, really, because Harry was quite sure the sight of little children flying around on broomsticks would have seemed fairly strange to a Muggle. Ron and Hermione lived a few houses down, and they often visited. George and his family lived a few streets over- Oak Road.

As soon as Dudley walked in, Lily rushed over. She had never been a shy child. "Hi, Mister!" she said "Who're you?" Ginny shushed her, although she wanted to ask the same question.

"Oh, er, right. This is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, these are my kids:" Harry said, pointing to each child in turn, "James, Albus and Lily. And this is my wife, Ginny."

"Hello." said James and Albus politely.

"Kids, maybe you want to go upstairs, now?" suggested Harry. Albus and James got the message and, Lily securely in Albus' arms, they scurried up the stairs. Harry watched out for any flesh-coloured strings. When he was sure there weren't any, he turned to Dudley. "So." he said.

"Sorry to have barged in on you like this." Dudley muttered, examining his shoes. "But I had to, see, it was an emergency,"- here he looked up at Harry, pleadingly. "I- I have a bit of a problem." Harry noticed how tired and worn out Dudley looked.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. Suddenly, someone poked her head out from behind Dudley.

"Hello." she said, so quietly it was almost a whisper, "I'm Wendi."

**What do you think?**

**I really need help :( I'm writing this other story, too. And it said I reached my 15 document limit. I really need to keep the other documents. What do I do? How do I 'convert them' and what does that do?**

**P.S. What is the difference between Hits and Visitors**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	2. Kevin the Rat

Chapter 2: Kevin the Rat

Dudley looked like he was about to burst into tears. Harry felt a strange urge to pat him on the back. But, thankfully, he withheld that particular impulse. "What's wrong with Wendi?" he asked.

"Something's wrong with me?" she asked worriedly, in her bell-like voice, her green-hazel eyes widening in anxiety. "Daddy? What's wrong with me?" Dudley didn't answer. "Is it because of Kevin?"

"Kevin?" asked Harry, confused.

"My big brother." she explained shyly.

"Well, what happened to Kevin?" Harry was starting to think maybe he knew what had happened, what could have reduced Dudley to tears. But, no... it couldn't be...

"Kevin had an accident." she said ashamedly, looking down.

"What kind of accident?" asked Harry, gently. Wendi looked up at her father, as if asking permission. He nodded at her.

"Kevin isn't a boy anymore." she whispered.

"What is he?" asked Harry.

"He-he's a hamster."

"A hamster?" asked Harry, amused. "Why?"

"He was being mean, Mister! I didn't mean to!" she began to cry "He asked me how I made an ice cream when I was hungry and I don't know, Mister, I don't know it was just there!"

"Mister?" asked Harry. "Call me Uncle Harry." Obviously the little girl thought her father was taking her to give her away, or something similar. Dudley really should have explained to her what had happened.

"And then he- he hit me." the tears were coming faster "and then he just... changed."

"Into the hamster?"

"Yes, sir." she whispered. "Do you want to see him?"

"Sure." said Harry.

Wendi reached into her pocket and pulled out a furry, rather fat, white-with-tan-spots hamster. It was nibbling on a piece of corn. "Here he is." she handed him into Harry's cupped hands. Dudley was watching morosely.

"Could you- I mean, is it possible- would you- I mean-?" Dudley stuttered.

"Could I turn him back?" asked Harry. Dudley nodded wordlessly. "Well, it's worth a try." He pointed his faithful wand at the small hamster and it grew, bigger and bigger, until it was a fat boy, who reminded Harry strongly of Dudley at the age of thirteen.

"Dad!" he yelled, and ran to Dudley. "She did it!" he pointed an accusatory finger at Wendi.

"I didn't mean to!" shouted Wendi back at him.

"She did, Dad, I was standing there not doing anything to her then suddenly she got bigger and bigger, she did, Dad, I promise!" the boy insisted. "Isn't she going to get punished?" he asked, evilly.

"No, Daddy, I didn't mean to, please..." she started crying again.

"Do you see?" asked Dudley "I can't- I can't deal with her! What should I do, Harry? Please, help me!"

Harry considered turning him away and letting him suffer, but he couldn't let this little girl suffer for her father's mistakes.

"She's a witch, Dudley." he stated.

"No I'm not! I'm not, sir, really!" she wept.

Harry bent down until he was her height.

"Wendi, do you know who I am?" she shook her head. "I'm your uncle. And, I'm a wizard. My wife is a witch, and my children are also witches and wizards. When I was your age, I lived with Dudley and his family, and I was magic, too. And, do you know, that there's a special place for people like me and you?"

"There is?" she rubbed her eyes with a small hand.

"Yes. It's a school called Hogwarts."

"Is it for bad people?" she whispered.

"No." Harry said, softly. "All my friends come from there. And, you know what?" he asked, forcing his voice to sound more cheerful. "I have three kids, just your age. They're going there too. One of them already goes there! Would you- would you like to meet them?" he offered.

"Yes!" she said, her eyes shining.

"JAMES! ALBUS! LILY! COME DOWN HERE!" he shouted up the stairs. Wendi giggled, looking much happier.

James, Albus, and Lily stomped down the stairs. "Yes, dad?" asked Albus innocently.

"I know you three heard. You're just like Uncle George and late Uncle Fred." Harry turned around a put an arm around Ginny. "This is my wife, Ginny." he told Wendi.

"Hello." Ginny said, her face softening.

"Hi."

Dudley stood up. "Well, I think it's pretty clear what we're going to have to do."

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"We'll hide her. Keep her away from this trash."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Do you remember the last time you tried to run from wizards?" he demanded.

"I'll do better." said Dudley.

"Daddy?" asked little Lily, still holding her teddy bear. Everyone turned to face her.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why can't she just stay here with us?"

Dudley stared at Harry. "Would you...?"

"Dudley, I can't possibly... what will your wife think?"

"Dora will be fine with it. Never liked little Wendi much, to tell you the truth."

"Well I suppose, if it's just for a year or two..." Harry began, knowing it wouldn't just be for a year.

"So it's settled then." said Dudley, business-like. "We'll be contacting you later to deal with the finer details." He stood up and took Kevin's hand. "Come on, Kevin, we must get home in time for breakfast!"

And, before Harry could stop him, he had grabbed Kevin's hand and practically ran out of the room.

**Please, if you're going to review, I would appreciate it if you could be extremely specific. Or, over all, what was wrong or right? Too much dialogue? Too little dialogue? Did I do a good job on portraying the characters? **


	3. Decision

Chapter 3: Decision

"Dudley!" Harry called after his cousin, but he knew it was too late. He had probably told the cab driver, who had taken him, to wait outside for him. Harry started pacing backwards and forwards across the room, cursing under his breath.

"Harry!" said Ginny, "There are kids here!"

"Ginny... we can't just keep her!"

Ginny looked down at the petite child, at her wide, green eyes, her soft, curly blonde hair and her innocent expression, of a child who has been hurt.

"I don't see why not." she said, briskly.

"She's a _child_, Ginny!"

"And? I'm sure Albus and James will be happy to explain everything about magic to her. And with all the researching he's been doing, I'm positive Albus will tell her all about Hogwarts. Honey" -her voice softened- "she needs us."

"We-ell, we're going to Diagon Alley today, anyway."

"I got a letter in the mail." said Wendi, speaking for the first time since Dudley had left her. "But I didn't tell Daddy because he was mad at me. Here." and she handed it to Harry. Sure enough:

"Dear Miss Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed necessary books and equipment

Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 25 August.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster" Harry read out, and a piece of parchment with a list of supplies identical to James and Albus' fell out.

"Well, that settles it." said Harry. "You're staying with us."

"C'mon, Wendi!" said James. "I'll show you my broomstick! Maybe you could even try it!"

"A broomstick?" she asked.

"Yup. It's a genuine WindTunnel 360." he answered, proudly.

"Wow. What does it do?"

"Flies, of course!"

"Really? Can I try?"

"Sure!"

And Wendi followed James out into the backyard.

"You're doing the right thing." Ginny said suddenly. "We couldn't just leave her with _them_."

"Yeah." Harry tried to grin at her. "I know."

~*~

"Okay, kids, we're leaving now!" Ginny called up the stairs.

James, Albus, Lily and Wendi came running down the stairs.

"...and there are lots of shops! You get to buy lots of books and a wand and stuff..." Lily was telling Wendi.

"Yeah! I'm going to get my first wand, too. So is my friend Rose. She lives a few houses down." Albus called over his shoulder.

"Speaking of which, where _are_ Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked Ginny.

"They should be here any moment now." Ginny answered, looking at her watch.

A knock sounded at the door. "That's them!" Ginny announced, and opened the door.

Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo walked inside. "Hugo!" called Lily and ran over to give him one of her nine-year-old hugs.

"Hey, Rose!" Albus said.

"Hi Albus. Who's your friend?" asked Rose, referring to Wendi.

"Her name's Wendi. Wendi Dursley." he answered.

Hermione and Rose both stared at Harry. "Dursley?" asked Hermione in a tight voice.

"Er." Harry took Ron and Hermione's arms and dragged them into the kitchen, leaving the kids in the living room. Ginny followed.

"I had to!" Harry was insisting.

"I dunno..." Ron said.

"Harry, you're just going to have to go and explain to Dudley." Hermione said briskly.

"I-we," Harry said, glancing at Ginny. "We're keeping her. It can't be too great at the Dursleys. Hermione, you didn't see the way he was treating her! And her brother!"

"All right, mate. Your decision." said Ron, earning a glare from Hermione.

"Harry! You can't just... just _keep_ her!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" he countered.

Hermione just shook her head. "You know what? Ron's right. It's up to you, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry said grudgingly.

"So, er, we going to Diagon Alley or what?" Ron asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Floo Network." said Harry, taking a flowerpot from the kitchen counter.

"Kids!" he called. Rose, Albus, James, Hugo, Lily, and Wendi came to the kitchen.

"I'll go first and make sure everyone knows when to get off." said Hermione bossily, taking a pinch of the powder, tossing it into the fire, and stepping into the fire, calling "Diagon Alley." she spun and disappeared.

Wendi looked shocked.

"What happened?" she asked horrorstruck.

Lily quietly explained what to do.

"Albus, you next. Take Lily with you."

Eventually, everyone besides Harry and Wendi had disappeared in the flames.

"Scared?" asked Harry. Wendi nodded. "Well, don't be. Don't worry. I've done this millions of times."

Wendi nodded again, and took Harry's hand. They walked into the emerald fire, and Harry shouted "Diagon Alley!" and soon they were spinning.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

"All right, kids. Albus, Rose and Wendi, you'll both be needing the same supplies. How about I take James to get his supplies, and you two go with Ginny and Hermione. Hugo and Lily, you two go with Uncle Ron. We'll meet back up at Fortescue's in, say, an hour or two."

"All right, honey." said Ginny. "Robes first, Albus and Wendi!"

"Robes?" asked Wendi.

"Of course! We don't wear t-shirts and jeans at _Hogwarts_." Albus snorted.

"Dad, can we get books first?" asked James "let's get the worst part over with first!"

"Worst?" asked Wendi, aghast. "How can you not like books?"

"Whatever, little cousin." said James, ruffling her hair as he walked past.

Soon, the big group had split up. Hermione, Ginny, Rose, Albus and Wendi headed to Madame Malkin's, Harry and James to Flourish and Blotts, and Ron, Hugo and Lily to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Welcome to Madame Malkin's. I'm Della and I'll be helping you today." said a very bored looking teenager. She had bright blue hair and matching eyes.

"Hello. I'm Ginny Potter, and these three are here for robes for their first year at Hogwarts."

"Come this way." said Della, and they followed her to a stall. Albus hopped up on the stool and Della began measuring robes. Soon, they had all finished. They left the shop with bags of black robes.

"One second, kids." Ginny said. She waved her wand, and the bags had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" asked Wendi, astonished.

"Home." said Albus.

"Albus, hand me your school supplies list." said Ginny.

"Okay, Mom." Albus gave her a thick piece of parchment that looked identical to Wendi's. Ginny read out loud.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Cuthbert Binns_

Magical Theory _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

Ten Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Neville Longbottom_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Severus Snape_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Arts: Defend and Destroy _by Ignotus Dager_

The Success of the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare _by Hermione Weasley _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"No broomsticks?" asked Albus, disappointed. "Are you kidding? James said they changed that rule."

"Well, I'm glad they didn't." said Ginny briskly.

"Why? We wouldn't get hurt!" Albus said, whiningly.

"It's not you I'm worried about." said Ginny earnestly, "It's the rest of the students." and they all laughed.

Meanwhile, James was wandering through Flourish and Blotts. Harry constantly had to tell him to pay attention. James didn't really care for books, and he was busy daydreaming about his new broomstick his father had gotten it for him for his birthday. "James!" called Harry exasperatedly. "This way, James!"

"Sorry, Dad" James mumbled. "Are we almost done?" he asked.

"James..." Harry said warningly. "You're going into second year. It's time to focus on your school work and stop playing so many tricks. You need to start being a bit more responsible, and-"

"Yeah, yeah." said James in a patronizing tone, walking to the next row of shelves. "Oh, look!" he said faking enthusiasm, _"Transfiguration for the Tricky_!"

"Mmm. Very funny, James."

Eventually, to James' relief, they had finished book-shopping.

* * *

"Okay kids. Let's go!" asked Ron.

"Yay!" shouted Hugo and Lily and Ron smiled.

Soon, they arrived at the bright store, which was emitting strange noises. Ron wasn't surprised.

Hugo and Lily ran into the store, and when Ron followed, he found them hugging a tall red-haired man.

"Uncle George is the coolest uncle ever." Lily declared happily.

"What about me?" asked Ron, pretending to pout.

"Oh." she thought about that. "You're okay, too."

George roared in laughter and led them deeper inside. "Have you seen the new Colour-Changing toys yet, kids?" he asked Lily and Hugo. They both shook their heads. "New shipment." he told Ron, as he led the two children to a shelf with a vivid flashing sign.

"Anyway, did you hear about the Lestranges?" George asked Ron in an undertone.

"What? No! What happened?" Ron asked, horrified. "I thought Mum finished her off!"

"She did." George said grimly. "And now her kid is looking for revenge."

"Bellatrix didn't have a kid." Ron scoffed.

"That's what I thought. But a few days ago, this guy declared himself."

"But don't you think-"

"-he might be faking?" George nodded. "There's a good chance. But the fact remains that he's going to be a danger to the wizarding world."

"But surely the Ministry has arrested him!"

"Nope. He hasn't actually _done_ anything yet." George said dismally.

"Well at least he won't be a danger to the kids." said Ron slowly. "Adult wizards can take care of this problem, right?"

"I don't think so. He's got kids, too. And they are fully aware of his plans."

"How do you know all this?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"I listen, dear brother." and with that, George turned on his heel and went to go help another customer.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" asked Hugo worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing..." said Ron. "C'mon. Let's go meet the rest of the family for ice cream."


	5. Wands

**Okay, first I want to say THANK YOU to all my readers! I decided to update as soon as I could, so here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Wands

"Okay, only one thing left to do." said Ginny, as the group walked away from Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Wands!" cheered Albus, and Rose. Wendi looked bewildered.

"We get magical wands?" she asked, astonished.

"Well how else would we do magic?" asked Rose, as if stating the obvious.

"Wow." Wendi's eyes grew wide in interest. "How do we get them?"

"Well see, there's this woman, right? Her name is Miss Ollivander. And she gives you wands and you wave them to see if they fit." explained Rose.

"How do they know if they fit?" asked Wendi.

"You'll see!" said Harry with a wink.

They passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies, and James immediately left the family and joined the big group of people who had their noses pressed to the window.

"Dad, look!" he called. "It's the new broom! Oh please, Dad, can I have it?"

"You guys go on ahead." Harry told the rest of the family, and went to join his eldest son.

"Quidditch." said Hermione, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Brooms. _Honestly_! You'd think those boys would be able to find something better to do with their time."

"Like reading?" asked Ginny with a snort. "Right. The boys need to get their exercise."

"You're just picking brawn over brains." said Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"Look!" said Albus, tactfully interrupting the disagreeing parents. "Ollivander's!"

When they entered the dark, cluttered store, they were immediately approached by a woman with dark short hair and stormy eyes. She peered at them over her glasses. Albus felt like she was analyzing him. Rose felt like she could see right through her, to her very soul. Wendi was too distracted by the boxes that lined the shelves to think anything about the strange lady.

"Hogwarts, eh?" Miss Ollivander asked in a surprisingly deep voice. Then not waiting for an answer, she continued. "I've had more students coming here than ever. Well, as you know," she said proudly, "Ollivander's is the best. After my uncle passed away, I was the closest descendant, so I took over. Now, who's first?"

Rose and Wendi looked shyly away, so Albus stepped up.

"I'll be first." he declared. "Don't worry, watch what I do." he added in a whisper to Wendi. She nodded timidly. Miss Ollivander tossed a tape measure into the air casually and it began measuring Albus. "Stick out your wand arm." she commanded him, and he stuck out his right arm obediently. The tape measure began measuring that, then moved on measure his head. A few minutes later, it flung itself back into Miss Ollivander's hand and went still.

"All right, young man. Let's see what we can do for you." she said briskly. Miss Ollivander walked through the shelves, snapping boxes off the shelves with a quick hand. "Try this." she handed him a slim box. "Maple and unicorn hair. 12 inches, and stout." Albus waved the wand experimentally. Nothing happened. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. 10 inches and supple." Albus waved it. Nothing happened. "Strange." said Miss Ollivander. "But we'll find a wand, yet!" She seemed to be having fun

A few minutes later, the boxes were beginning to pile up. "As you know," said Miss Ollivander conversationally, while grabbing yet another wand from Albus, "It's the wand that chooses the wizard." Albus nodded, and concentrated hard, as if he could _make_ the wand work. Nothing. "Okay, try this. Oak and phoenix feather. 11 inches and good for transfiguration." Albus waved the wand, and the air around him filled with golden sparks.

Wendi gasped in amazement. "Good. Now who's next?" asked Miss Ollivander, and with a wave of her wand, the boxes replaced themselves on the crowded shelves.

Half an hour later, the family left the store. Rose, Wendi, and Albus each had a new wand. Rose's was cherry and unicorn hair, and 'whippy'. Wendi's was holly and dragon heartstring, and 'flexible'. When she had tried out the wand, Miss Ollivander had commented that it was a particularly strong combination. "You'll do great things with that wand." she had remarked. "You all will." And then she had shooed them out of her store kindly so she could tend to the next customer.

Wendi was still admiring her wand when they were joined with Harry and a beaming James. "Look!" said James to Albus. "It's a Tornado Flyer, the newest kind! I heard the Chudley Cannons ordered a huge order of them, and they've won the Championship for the past ten years in a row!"

"Wow!" said Albus enthusiastically.

"Now you three, what do you want?" Harry asked Rose, Albus, and Wendi.

"An owl?" Albus suggested eagerly.

"Okay. And you two can pick a pet each." said Harry, leading the way to Penny's Magical Pets. "Harry, Hermione's going to take the kids home now." Ron said.

They all bid farewell to Hermione.

"You've already gotten the books, so we're almost done." said Ron.

"Are you okay?" Harry muttered to Ron.

"Um, I'll tell you later." said Ron, nodding significantly at the children's backs.

"Okay." said Harry uncertainly as they entered the store.

"Hey there!" said a bright woman with a big smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I need an owl." said Albus.

"Sure, come this way." said the woman, and led Albus and Rose to the shadowy back full of cages. Wendi wandered around.

There were several interesting creatures. There were snails whose shells shifted colours, and rabbits who could speak. Wendi passed by terrariums of hissing snakes that curled up in interesting designs, and a cage of fluttering butterflies. There was a gated off area with crups, Jack Russell-like animals but with forked tails. There were bright bouncing thing, but Wendi walked on. She came to a dark corner. Something was moving, she was positive. Wendi bent down carefully, and peered into the darkness.


	6. A Special Secret

Chapter 6: A Special Secret

"Are you sure?" Rose asked Wendi tentatively, while Albus stared wordlessly.

"But owls are so _useful_!" he suddenly burst. "How could you want - that!"

"I think she's cute." said Wendi quietly, gently petting the kitten she had found. It was white, with a brown spot on its face, with a black spot around its eye. Its tail was a deep brown, and two of its legs had a brown spot each.

"I'm sure Uncle Harry will thinks it's a great idea." Rose told Wendi warmly.

"Can I see your owls?" Wendi asked, surreptitiously changing the subject.

"Okay, sure." said Rose. "This is Kartik." she raised a cage with a sweet orange owl in it.

"Kar-teek." Wendi imitated the way Rose pronounced the name. "It's pretty. I like it."

"Thanks." said Rose. "I took the name from one of my favorite muggle books. Mum always says to read muggle books as well as magical ones."

"And this is Gerti." said Albus, holding up a cage with a small brown owl, which was about the size of two fists held next to each other.

"Oh she's pretty."

"What are you going to call your cat?" Rose asked Wendi.

"Hmm. Well I don't know any cool names like you too. And just like my new wizard life, I don't know much about her."

"That's true." Rose put in. "She probably has _some_ type of undiscovered ability, because you found her in Diagon Alley, which is a purely wizard-inhabited area."

"Her name," Wendi continued, "is Secret, because she's soft and seemingly harmless, but she has sharp nails, and could cause injury."

"I like that." said Rose.

"Thanks." said Wendi, going shy again.

"You three ready?" asked Harry, coming up. "What are you whispering about?"

"A very special Secret." said Rose with a wink at Wendi, who giggled.

"Alright well you're going to need to pack tonight because you've got a big day tomorrow." said Harry, and went to pay for the animals.

"Okay, now everyone take someone's hand." Harry said, returning a few moments later. As soon as he was sure that everyone was holding someone's hand, he waved his wand, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A few minutes later, Hugo and Rose were home with Ron and Hermione and James, Albus and Wendi were packing clothing and other various objects children always seem to collect into trunks.

After putting Lily to bed, Harry called the three kids downstairs.

"Children, I have something very important to tell you." he said gravely. "I need to know that I can trust you." he stared expectantly at each of them in turn, and they nodded.

"Sure, Dad, what's up?" asked James.

"Well it turns out that, er, somebody is out there trying to avenge Lord Voldemort's death."

"What?" the three children gasped. Obviously James and Albus had filled Wendi in.

"And there may be other students who could potentially be dangerous. So I need you three to be especially careful who you become friends with." Harry finished solemnly. After the three had promised they would, he allowed them to go back upstairs and finished packing.

"Can you explain the Houses to me again?" Wendi asked Albus timorously.

"Sure. There are four Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"And everyone says Gryffindor is the best and Slytherin is the worst."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But what about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

"Nobody really knows. Ravenclaw's for the smart people, and Hufflepuff's for the rest."

"Eurgh." said Wendi, wrinkling her nose. "I'd hate to be in Hufflepuff."

"And not Slytherin?" asked Albus incredulously.

"I don't know. It kinda seems like everyone judges them too harshly." Wendi mused.

"Whatever." said Albus skeptically. "We better go to bed."

"Yeah, okay." said Wendi, leaving the room. She paused at the doorway. "And Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be in Gryffindor. Don't worry." she said, and left before he could answer.

The next morning was the usual rush for belongings. Wendi clutched Secret tightly, the familiar banter of family members completely unfamiliar. She watched, amused, as James attempted to pack a piece of toast with marmalade while at the same time trying to eat his socks.

"Have some cereal." Ginny offered Wendi. She declined, pressing her face to Secret's back, hiding her face in the fur. Her stomach was in butterflies already. The doorbell rang and the Weasleys walked in.

"Ready?" asked Rose. She, naturally, was neatly packed away.

"Er, almost!" called someone from upstairs. A few minutes later, Albus and James joined the rest of the family.

"Alright, let's go, troops!" announced Harry. Everyone shuffled out the door, into the magically enlarged car.

Then they were off.

And then they were back again, and James grabbed his forgotten broomstick.

And _then_ they were off.


	7. Hurt Feelings

Chapter 7: Hurt Feelings

"Can we get on the train now?" Wendi whispered to Rose.

"Why?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Ummm... I, uh, I miss Mum and Dad." Rose looked around, and noticed everyone was kissing and hugging their parents goodbye. Of _course_ Wendi would get upset!

"Okay, how 'bout you go ahead, and I'll catch up in a second. Find us a good compartment!" Rose suggested.

"Okay, sure." said Wendi, then she turned to Harry and Ginny. "Thank you for taking care of me." she said to them, and hugged them each in turn.

"No problem, honey." said Ginny.

Wendi rushed to the train, and began pulling her stuff on board.

"Need some help?" asked a small girl with brown pigtails.

"Uh, sure."

"Okay. Daniel!" she called, and a tall boy with long brown hair appeared.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"Help her get her stuff onto the train." she commanded. "I'm Tammy, by the way. What's your name?"

"Wendi."

"Are you a first year? I am! My big brother's a fourth year, though. He's in Ravenclaw. Do you have any siblings?" Tammy said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, I'm a first year too. And I don't have any older siblings." Wendi said.

"Well, there you go!" said Tammy, as soon as her brother had finished pushing Wendi's trunk on board.

"Now leave me alone." Daniel mumbled, and went to join a girl and another boy.

"Gosh! He's such a killjoy." said Tammy, rolling her eyes. "Come and sit with me!"

"Okay, sure." Wendi hoped Albus and Rose wouldn't mind.

"So what House do you want to be in?" Tammy asked, while they were walking down the train.

"I don't really know. Gryffindor, I guess." Wendi said. "You?"

"Well, everyone says I should be in Ravenclaw, y'know cause _Daniel_ is, but we're like TOTALLY different! I would LOVE to be in Gryffindor, too! We'll be like the bestest friends!"

"Okay." said Wendi, perking up a bit. "Do you mind if my two cousins come sit with us, too?"

"Sure!" said Tammy. "One second, I'll be right back." and she suddenly left.

"What?" Wendi barely had a time to say, before Tammy zipped back in again, with another person in tow. "Whoa!" Wendi exclaimed. "You guys are identical!"

"Yup." said Tammy. "Tara's my twin! But she's more like Daniel."

"Or Tammy's just too hyper." said Tara, sitting down. She also had brown hair, but it was short and wildly curly. Tara was wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants, compared to Tammy's bright pink shirt and skirt combination. They both had over-large brown eyes.

Albus and Rose walked into the compartment.

"Oh, these are my cousins. Albus and Rose." Wendi introduced them. "This is Tammy, and this is Tara."

"Hi!" Tammy chirped. Tara mumbled a hello.

It was quiet for a few moments as the train began to move. Albus and Rose waved wildly out of the window while Wendi tried not to notice and feel hurt. Soon Albus and Rose settled back down in their seats to enjoy the ride. Rose took out a book, and opened it to a bookmarked page.

"So are your parents wizards?" asked Tammy finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." said Albus and Rose at the same time.

"No." mumbled Wendi.

"Our parents are." Tammy told them. "We're the Devons, by the way."

"I'm a Potter, and she's a Weasley." said Albus. "We're cousins. But Wendi's my second cousin."

"Dursley. My dad is Harry's first cousin." Wendi explained.

"Oh." said Tammy. "Well do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, yes. But my brother's not magic." said Wendi. "And my sister's five. We don't know."

"I have a brother and a sister." said Albus, "Lily and James. James is a year older. He's going into second year. Lily's a bit younger."

"And I've got a little brother named Hugo. But Mum's pregnant again." said Rose.

"That's nice. I have Tara and Daniel." said Tammy. "I love having a twin! People always assume we're identical, just because we're twins. But we're total opposites!"

"Yeah, you should see our room." snorted Tara. "Her side is filled with stuffed animals-"

"And her's is filled with books." finished Tammy

"You like reading?" asked Rose suddenly.

"Yeah, do you?" asked Tara. "Wait, I guess that was kind of obvious." she gestured to Rose's book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh no, don't get her started." moaned Albus theatrically. Rose punched him good-humoredly in the shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes at him. Tara watched this bickering, smirking slightly. Tammy, however, was watching Wendi, who tucked her head into her shoulder and stared desolately out the window.

"So, Wendi, are you nervous?" asked Tammy, thoughtfully changing the subject.

"No." snapped Wendi. "Why would I be?" Albus and Rose stared at her. Even in the short time they had known her, they knew that Wendi was not often rude to people.

"Well, it's just that, you know, you're new to magic..." Tammy's voice trailed off awkwardly. It was uncomfortably silent for a few moments.

"I'll be right back." said Wendi, suddenly getting up and leaving.

"Is she okay?" asked Tammy a few minutes after the door had slid shut.

"Yeah, she's just a bit, er, sensitive about her non-magical background." explained Rose.

"Oh," said Tammy.

"Don't bring up her parents or anything." said Albus, "She's uncomfortable talking about them, too. She's just weird like that." he said cheerfully. "But then again, we're all w-"

"Is that what you think?" asked Wendi in a hushed voice, standing at the door.

"No, I meant-"

"That I'm being _weird_ about it?" tears sprung up in her eyes. "It's weird that I'm hurt because parents just dumped me? It's weird that I know my parents don't love me?"

"Wendi, I was just saying that we're all-" he tried to explain desperately.

"Don't bother," she said, furiously, "I'll leave. Then you can all talk about me without worrying I'll walk in." and with that, she grabbed her stuff, and left the room.

"Wendi! Wait!" called Albus exasperatedly, following her.

"Ouch." said Tara carelessly.

"Don't start on her." said Rose fiercely. "She's our friend."

"You sure?" asked Tara, glancing pointedly at the door Wendi had jut left through.

"Shut up." said Rose.

"She's gone." said Albus frustrated. "She's gone to join a different compartment."

"Nice job." Tammy said to Albus, "Way to hurt her feelings."

"All I was saying was that everyone has some-"

"Just stop talking," Rose advised. "Before you get yourself into more trouble."

"Ugh!" Albus groaned, but complied.


	8. Time To Change?

Chapter 8: Time To Change?

Wendi peered into a compartment. It was full, but she couldn't afford to be picky; all the other compartments were full as well. Besides, the four people occupying it seemed about her age: a girl and three boys. The girl had short dark hair and bangs that nearly covered her green eyes. She was wearing a red headband and large red hoop earrings.

"Really, Martin." she said, with a distinct American accent. "Honestly, where do you come up with this stuff?"

The boy across from her shrugged. He had long black hair, and his hair also nearly covered his eyes. When Wendi looked closer, she noticed he was wearing _eyeliner_. [Isn't eyeliner for girls?] she wondered. [Black eyeliner, besides.].

"What do you think, Gabriel?" asked Martin. "I'm right, right?"

"I'll answer that," said the last boy, Gabriel, the one Wendi couldn't see. He had his back to the door. "But, first," he suddenly spun around, wand in hand. "What do you want, you?" he asked, glaring suspiciously at Wendi. Now that she could see him, Wendi could tell that he was very tall. He also had long dark hair, and his eyes were a brilliant green.

"I just- mind if I join you?"

"Sure." said the girl, smiling at Wendi, at the same time that Gabriel said,

"No, we're full."

"Oh come on, Gabe!" said Martin. "She can sit next to Cara."

Gabriel mumbled something indistinct, and settled back in his seat. Wendi took this as a yes. She maneuvered herself into the seat next to Cara, being careful not to touch Gabriel's long legs, which took up most of the space.

"Cara's right." said Gabriel to Martin. "You're being paranoid."

"Martin says that Hogwarts discriminates against Slytherins." Cara explained to Wendi.

"Oh. You're second years, then?" Wendi said.

Martin and Cara laughed, and even Gabriel smiled a bit. Although it was more of a smirk.

"No, we're first years." Martin said.

"Then how do you know you'll be in Slytherin?" Wendi challenged, "You could be in, uh, Gryffindor!"

Gabriel laughed out loud this time.

"Come on. Us, Gryffindor? Listen, we've each been targeted since we were nine for our choices. Martin wears black eyeliner, and black clothing, and the kids at his school beat him up for being girly." Wendi blushed, remembering her earlier thought. "We're not goth or emo. We're just different."

"Well if you hate it when people dislike you because of the way you look, why don't you just-"

"Change ourselves?" suggested Gabriel, "Change our personalities, our interests and everything else about us? Just because of what people think?"

"That's not what I was going to say." Wendi mumbled guiltily. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"And I bet you're some spoiled little girl who gets everything she wants from her parents who love her?" Gabriel guessed nastily.

"Actually my parents abandoned me when they found out I was a witch. They left me at my uncle's without a second thought." Wendi said coldly. Gabriel didn't answer.

"Harsh." said Cara, patting Wendi on the back kindly, "Welcome to the club."

"Why?" asked Wendi, "What happened to you?"

"I'm an orphan." said Cara. "My parents died when I was little."

"I'm so sorry." said Wendi.

"Are you? Are you really?" asked Gabriel, leaning forward, eyes flashing. "Because most people say that without thinking. Are you really sorry? It really annoys me when people speak without realizing the effect it has on other people."

"Yes I'm sorry! What, am I supposed to be happy that Cara's parents died?" Wendi flared up. Cara flinched. Gabriel raised his eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Well anyway, Martin's an orphan." said Cara, "And Gabriel-"

"Don't tell her anything about me." said Gabriel sharply. "I don't trust her."

"Thanks for the wonderful welcome." said Wendi sarcastically, "I do love knowing that somebody doesn't consider me trustworthy. Really makes my day."

"He'll tell you when he's ready." Cara soothed her.

"Whatever." said Wendi, slightly miffed. She was usually sweet and shy, but where did that get her? Dropped and forgotten by her parents. Now what?

It was time to take a different approach to life.


	9. Welcome To Hogwarts

Chapter 9: Welcome To Hogwarts

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Solem." said the tall figure at the door briskly. "You will now proceed to the Sorting." She looked incredibly fierce and strict. One first year timidly raised her hand. "Yes?" asked Professor Solem.

"How do we get Sorted?" asked the girl softly.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Professor Solem. "Now come inside."

The huge wooden door opened into a long hallway. Professor Solem walked through the door at the end, and gestured that they should wait until she came to fetch them.

Wendi determinedly ignored Rose, Albus, and the twins. Instead, she stuck with Cara and Martin. While they were waiting, she chatted casually with Cara about music. Wendi had never really enjoyed music, but to Cara, it was obviously paramount. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, the door at the end of the hallway opened.

The first-years awkwardly stumbled into the Great Hall. Wendi spotted four long tables, filled with students. Everyone's eyes were on them. Wendi tried hard to not do anything embarrassing, but often when you try to avoid embarrassment, it sneaks up on you. While Wendi was walking in the straggling line of first-years preparing to be Sorted, she tripped over the hem of her robes. She landed on the floor, blushing, and laughter echoed around the room. Wendi kept her eyes on her feet, not looking up until everyone went quiet. She looked at a ragged hat on a three-legged stool that was placed in front of them. Suddenly, it began to sing. Too many strange things were happening to Wendi for this to be _too_ upsetting.

Are you ready to be Sorted

To where you ought to be?

It's very simple, really,

And it's all because of me.

I'll take a look inside your head

And see where you belong

Depends upon your attitude,

And where you are most strong.

Four people stood on this same spot

And thought about a school

They could create for students

Using learning as the tool.

Said Slytherin, "I'll take purebloods,

The cunning and the sly

The ones who know what it will take

To get you safely by."

Said Gryffindor, "Wherever brave

Doth dwell in student's heart,

In my House they surely

Will be an important part."

Said Ravenclaw, "I'll take the wise

The smart, hardworking brains

I'll make sure to root out wit

Wherever it remains.

And Hufflepuff the sweet and kind

Said she'd take the rest

And that she'd teach them in

Whatever they'd request.

The Great Hall erupted into applause. Wendi clapped along with everyone else, relieved. All they had to do was try on a hat? Easy.

"Anderson, Peter!" called Professor Solem, reading from a piece of yellowed parchment. A short blonde boy swaggered to the stool, obviously unafraid.

"RAVENCLAW!" called the Hat. One of the tables clapped as he joined them.

"Adams, Kendra!"

A short brown haired girl tripped over to the seat, practically in tears. Wendi was relieved she wasn't the only scared one.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" said the Hat.

Wendi noticed that for some people it took longer than others. One particularly tall boy sat down on the stool, and the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" as soon as it touched his head. However, it took nearly five minutes for the Hat to decide where to put Carter, Jessica, before it finally decided on Hufflepuff. When the Hat got to Collins, Cara, Wendi was getting impatient. She smiled at Cara, hoping her friend would get into the House she wanted. Sure enough, after a few moments' consideration,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cara beamed at Wendi, gave her a thumbs up, and went to join the clapping table.

Wendi watched the different Houses' reactions to a new student. The Hufflepuffs stood up and welcomed the first-year to their Table with open arms. The Gryffindors clapped loudly, and patted the student on the back. The Ravenclaws stayed seated, and as soon as the student sat down, bent forward and began whispering to them. The Slytherins clapped, and a few gave halfhearted waves. Wendi noticed Cara talking happily with a Slytherin girl who was about fourteen or fifteen.

"Dursley, Wendi!"

Wendi took a deep breath, walked out in front of the crowd of people, and jammed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm." said a voice inside Wendi's head that made her jump. "Interesting. You definitely have potential for Gryffindor. But you'd do well in Slytherin, too."

"Please-" thought Wendi, "Not Gryffindor."

"Ah, and why not?" asked the Hat, "Because of other people? Well, if you're going to let them affect your life, better be...SLYTHERIN!"


	10. Sorted

Chapter 10: Sorted

The room clapped. Wendi saw James staring at her from the Gryffindor table, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face. Wendi took off the Hat and walked to the Slytherin Table. By now, everyone's attention had been redirected to "Ember, Theodore". Cara grinned at Wendi as she sat down next to her.

"I knew you'd make it!" she whispered. Wendi nodded and pretended to be focused on the Sorting. Meanwhile, her head buzzed. Albus had been so worried about getting into Gryffindor. Should she have been, too? Wendi didn't know what to think. For the short time she had been in the wizarding world, all she ever heard about Slytherin had been negative. But this is where she belonged, Wendi thought to herself. Make the best of it.

"Hayes, Tammy!" called Professor Solem, and Wendi immediately snapped to attention, watching Tammy practically skip, unembarrassed, to the Hat. She put the Hat on and it was silent for a few minutes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Hat, and Wendi clapped along with everyone else.

"Hayes, Tara!" called Professor Solem, and Tara walked to the Hat, not daring to look at the crowd watching her. The Hat didn't hesitate. The second it touched her head, it called

"RAVENCLAW!"

Wendi wasn't surprised.

~*~

Several minutes later, Gabriel Morgan and Martin Parker had joined Wendi and Cara at the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Albus!" announced Professor Solem. Wendi saw Albus' pale face glancing out at the crowd before it disappeared beneath the overlarge Hat.

Gabriel snarled from beside Wendi.

"That Potter kid." he muttered.

"What's wrong with the Potters?" asked Wendi, surprised, deciding against mentioning they were related.

"Do you remember that blonde first year that got Sorted into Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah."

"That's Malfoy's kid. Pathetic baby." whispered Gabriel harshly.

"So?" asked Wendi

"Put it this way: I'm taking his job. And I hate the Potters for, er, private reasons."

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Hat.

"That settles it." said Gabriel grimly, leaning back on his seat.

"I don't think you should be enemies because of his House." warned Wendi. Gabriel ignored her.

~*~

Rose waved at Wendi from the Ravenclaw table. Wendi waved back. She didn't hold grudges.

When Wendi looked back down, she noticed the golden plates had filled with all different sorts of food. There were types of food she had never seen before, ones she had never even heard of. Wendi grabbed some chicken, mashed potatoes and peas. She wasn't one to try new things. [Although,] she thought wryly [I guess I'm not going to be able to avoid trying new stuff.]

Wendi listened attentively to the Headmaster when he stood up and began to speak. This was rather difficult as the other students around her were sniggering and muttering amongst themselves. Eventually she began to get annoyed.

"Can you shut up?" she hissed, "I'm actually trying to _listen_."

Most of the other Slytherins looked taken aback. But after a few sideways glances at Wendi, they turned their backs on her and began whispering again. Wendi opened her mouth, but Cara put her hand on her arm. "It's no use." Cara whispered, "Just let them alone. They'll never listen to you."

"Why not?" Wendi whispered back angrily.

"Because-"Cara began.

"Just because I'm a first-year? Does that mean what I say doesn't matter?"

"What you say does matter. But next time, try to say it another time than when the Headmaster is speaking." said an unfamiliar voice from behind her. Wendi gulped and slowly turned around. A very tall teacher was glaring at her. "I think detention tomorrow night will suffice. Come to the Potions room at 9." he said, and walked away stiffly.

Cara looked at her sympathetically. "That's Professor Kerendy. He's really strict."

Wendi thought it best not to reply.

**A/N: Sorry for the super short chapters recently!**


End file.
